


I Know ; Tsukkiyama ; Haikyuu!!

by boybrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluffy, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, tsukkishimaxyamaguchi, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybrain/pseuds/boybrain
Summary: In which Tsukkishima confesses his love to Yamaguchi
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	I Know ; Tsukkiyama ; Haikyuu!!

The two always walked home together. Even on their last day of junior high. The warm afternoon sun beating down on them relentlessly.

Tsukkishima had his headphones on, as usual. The tall blonde was unreadeable. He was like a blank notebook, written on with invisble ink.

But, that must make Yamaguchi the blacklight. For he could always tell what Tsukkishima was thinking. Sometimes it was a little harder to understand, but years of friendship make an almost physic bond. 

Though, Yamaguchi wasn't a physic. He was a fifteen year old boy, struggling with his own sexuality and moral compass. He was a boy struggling to draw the line between platonic and romantic affection. He was a boy who was dangerously attached to his friend.

Tuskkishima was also a boy. Suprising, I know. [Sarcasm] Though, he was much more level-headed then Yamaguchi. He knew that he was gay. He knew the difference between platonic and romantic affection. And, he knew that he, Tsukkishima Kei, was in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi.

It was like- well...Tsukkishima was an unlit firework, and Yamaguchi was a match. Any laugh, any smile, the slighest brush of hands and Tsukkishima exploded.

Which is why, he knew, that this year, their first year of highschool, he must confess his love.

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
Over the summer the two made many memories. Not the memories Tsukkishima wanted to make...but memories nonetheless.

Memories of swimming in the lake well past midnight. Memories of watching Yamaguchi dance around in a firefly filled field. Memories of bonfires and stolen alcohol. It was wonderful in a bittersweet way, because, well, Yamaguchi was still clueless of Tsukkishimas feelings.

The two were making their way to the highschool, for their first day of highschool. Yamaguchi was excitdly rambling about their uniforms, eventually going quiet when Tsukkishima told him to shut up.

"Tsukki?"

"What?" Tsukkishima subtly turned his music' volume down one or two nothes, tuning into what Yamaguchi had to say.

"You think there'll be any cute girls?" Yamaguchis face was a soft red. He didn't mind some girls, but most of the time...he didn't really find them attractive.

"Not sure," Tsukkishima shrugged, watching as they approached Karsuno High.

"They have a good volleyball team here, right?" Yamaguchi perked up, a twinkling in his eyes that made Tsukkishimas heart do flips.

"They had a good volleyball team," Tsukkishima scoffed.

"Well, maybe we can make it good again, hm?" Yamaguchi grinned softly, looking up at his friend.

"We can try," Tsukkishima glanced at Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eye, adoring the small bit of happiness. It was so simple to please him.

The two joined the volleyball team, they practiced constantlly. Tsukkishima couldn't complain. It was hot to see Yamaguchi panting and sweaty, begging for just five more minutes of practice. He wasn't as bad as that dumbass Hinata, but he was close.

It gave him more time to interact with Yamaguchi, the two going to the changing room together and changing into practice clothes.

God, the changing room.

Yamaguchi had no shame, he would almost demand Tsukkishimas attention, talking to him and excitdly rambling, all while half naked.

Tsukkishima wasn't a perv. He was a teenage boy with a helpless crush. That crush, just so happened to be dancing around half-naked.

So he came off a bit cold-hearted when he brushed Yamaguchi off and ignored him, making his way to the gym.

"Tsukki, try to receive my serve!" Yamaguchi called. It was after practice and the two were in the park. Yamaguchi desprate to improve his jump float serve.

"I've already failed to do so about twenty times," That was Tsukkishimas way of saying he was done. "How about we go get some porkbuns?"

"Your treat," Yamaguchi snickered, putting the ball away and grabbing his white towel, dabbing away any sweat, before tossing the towel to Tsukkishima, Tsukki dried his own sweat, before gently, as if approaching a wild animal, lifting his hand to Yamaguchis face, brushing a strand of hair away from his forehead, letting his hand gently cup Yamaguchis cheek, before pulling away.

"You're such a mess, Yamaguchi,"

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi laughed lightly, walking off to get porkbuns.

The two left the convience store, Yamaguchi already digging into his porkbun contently. "Hey, Tsukki?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, Yama?" Tsukkishima was actually using his manners, carefully eating his porkbun.

"We got that uh- training camp this week, right?" Yamaguchi used his napkin to wipe his face.

"Yup," Tsukkishima stated plainly.

"Since your mom is dropping us both off at the school can I stay the night before?" Tsukki nods, watching a grin spread across the olive haired boys face.

"Awesome- I-I mean cool!" Yamaguchi laughs softly, rubbing the back of his neck, before just smiling as he followed Tsukkishima, until the two parted ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so excited, Tsukki! We get to go to training camp tomorrow!!" Yamaguchi gulped down his water. "Which means I get to stay the night with you,"

Tsukkishima nodded, "Yup, you sure do," 

"Are you excited?"

"Sure, Yama," Tsukkishima honestly was excited. He loved sleepovers with Yamaguchi, he loved sharing a bed with Yamaguchi. He loved holding him close.

Yamaguchi smiled, holding his bag as he followes Tsukkishima.

As Tsukkishima unlocked the door, he carefully slid his shoes into their place, "Mom? I'm home, Yamaguchi is with me,"

"Tadashi!!" Tsukkishimas mother comes running to greet the boys, hugging her son and kissing his head, before hugging Yamaguchi and carefully fixing his hair. "Oh- you look so grown up! I haven't seen you in forever,"

"Its been two weeks, Ms. Tsukkishima," Yamaguchi smiled polietly, talking with her as Tsukkishima went to his own room, placing his bag down and sitting at his desk, listening to a song through his earbuds.

His mother knew that Tsukkishima was gay, she was extermly supportive of him, she also knew that Tsukkishima was helplessly in love with Yamaguchi. 

He wonder'ed if thats why his mother liked Yamaguchi so much, she was preparing to have him as a son-in-law.

"Tsukki! You left me to fight her off!" Yamaguchi pouted, dropping his bag and sitting on the bed, grabbing the blue dinosaur shaped pillow and hugging it under his head.

"You seemed to have it under control," Tsukkishima gave a slight shrug, dropping his pencil back into its rightful place.

"Thats a lie and you know it,"

The two contuined their bickering, until Tsukkishima went to shower, coming back in pajamas. Which was light green sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Yamaguchi took a shower, but forgot to bring a shirt to sleep in, Tsukkishima threw a black t-shirt at him as well, smiling into his pillow when he saw how it swallowed Yamaguchi.

"You sleeping in here or on the couch?"

"Its cold on the couch, Tsukki,"

"Then lay down," Tsukkishima scooted towards the wall, his face watching the wall as Yamaguchi laid down, covering up.

The two boys laid back to back, Tsukkishima watched the walk for a long time, thinking of how it would feel to have Yamaguchi in his arms.

Or course, that didnt happen, and the two simply shared a bed. As if they were kids again.

The next morning they both woke bright and early, Yamaguchi was quiet in the morning, rubbing his eyes tiredly, searching through his bag for morning clothes. "Dang- I forgot my jacket," he spoke, putting on his shirt and pants. "Its cold too," he pouted a bit.

Tsukkishima got dressed quickly as well, finding his volleyball jacket and tossing it at Yamaguchi. "Use mine," Yamaguchi instantlly brightened and nodded.

"Thank you, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi put the jacket on and zipped it up, not minding at all that it was oversized. He got his bag and went to the kitchen with Tsukkishima.

The two's senses were instantlly flooded with the delicious sent of french toast. Covered in cinnamon and strawberries. There was a cup of coffee filled with cream and a hot mug of lemon tea beside the plates, the tea for Tsukkishia and the coffee for Yamaguchi.

"Hey boys! Figured I'd make something special for today!" Tsukki's mom smiled brightly, sitting down to eat her own food.

"Thank you, Ms. Tsukkishima!" Yamaguchi bowed softly before m digging in.

"Thank you, mom," Tsukkishima sat down and started to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukki's mother drove the boys to the school, where they loaded the bus with the rest of the team. Tsukkishima could already feel the headache from Kageyama and Hinatas arguring, he wish he would've thought to bring some Adderall...

as that thought crossed his mind, Yamaguchi lightly tapped him, holding out two pills and a half drunk bottle of water. "Headache?" Tsukkishima nodded, feeling his heart clench at the small gesture.

'Stupid heart, it's just a pill,' he thought, taking one of the pills and swallowing it with water as Yamaguchi took the other.

He was going to die if he kept his feelings for Yamaguchi bottled up, that was for certain, though, he liked things like this. He like'd that Yamaguchi trusted him. He didn't want to ruin that. Even if it was for the chance of them being together...

"Tsukki, can I listen?" Yamaguchi pointed at Tsukkishimas earbuds, Tsukkishima hummed, quickly turning a random playlist on and handing an earbud to Yamaguchi.

He always falls asleep while listening to music, he always drools, his whole body relaxs, even his hair seems to droop more then it does when hes awake.

Tsukkishima didn't mind, he didn't mind the small spot of drool on his t-shirt or Yamaguchi cuddling close to his arm. In fact, he savored it, pulling Yamaguchi close and resting his head against his, pretending to sleep.

He wasn't asleep, he was so awake, body on fire wherever he made contact with Yamaguchi. He was asleep so...nothing would bother if...

Tsukkishima turned his head, his lips near Yamaguchis ear, he quietly whispered, so softly, "I love you," he waited, body tensed. Of course, Yamaguchi didn't react, just grumbling in his sleep about puppies and cuddling closer to Tsukkishima.

He relaxed, deciding to actually sleep, holding Yamaguchi close.

He was awoken when he felt someone above him, opening his eyes he saw Hinata with a sharpie in hand, about to draw on Tsukkishimas face, when he saw that Tsukkishima was awake he jumped back quickly, sharpie dropping.

"Kageyama told me to!"

"Did not, dumbass," Kageyama let go of Yamaguchi, whomst he was holding back from awaking Tsukkishima, and hit the back of Hinatas head, before running out of the mostly empty van.

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry, Tsukki, I tried to stop them..." he trailed off, before leaning forward and softly rubbing his thumb across Tsukkishimas cheek. "There was a bit of marker on you-"

Tsukkishima has never been more in love then he was in this moment, he wanted to hug Yamaguchi and tell him he was wonderful. "Whatever, Yama," he grabbed his stuff and walked out, Yamaguchi quickly following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bokuto smirked, shoving another rice ball into his mouth with a humph. "I knew you were gay, my gay meter picked up on it," Tsukkishima flicked his forehead, causing a whine from the owl-like male as his last remaining rice ball was taken from the box and shoved into Tsukkishimas mouth.

"That was a stupid thing to say,"

"Hey, children, don't fight," Kuroo collapsed onto Tsukkishima, causing the first year to fold in upon himself. 

"Kuroo got off him," Kozume muttered, quietly taking one of Kuroos rice balls. "Leave the kid alone, he's got a crush, help him with it, Mr. Romance,"

Kuroo humphed and got off of Tsukkishima, the blonde sitting up to straighten himself off with a pained noise. "Fine, fine, its simple, just tell him," Kuroo shrugged, being met with Tsukkishimas shocked look.

"You all are utter idiots," He stood up, straightening his glasses and heading back to the Karsuno area, almost running into Yamaguchi.

"Oh, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi grinned, "I was looking for yo-"

"I have a crush on you," Tsukkishima blurted out, instantlly regretting it as a thick silence fell.

"Tsukki....I'm straight,"

"I know,"

"And you're my best friend!"

"I know,"

"And we're both guys-"

"I know,"

"And it's gross-"

"I know, Yamaguchi, goddamit, I know!" Tsukkishima swallowed as he looked at him. "...Let's go get some rest,"

Yamaguchi didn't follow in his usually over peppy way, he just watched Tsukkishima walk off, watched him walk to the shower room....and pretended not to hear the harsh sobs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamaguchi didn't follow Tsukkishima around, he stayed by Yachi for most of the training camp. She was nice and cute, maybe if he dated her he would stop feeling guilty about rejecting Tsukki...

No, not guilty...pity! He felt pity for rejecting his best friend, that's all! Yeah! Yamaguchi nodded quickly.

They didn't talk till the end of training camp, Tsukkishima grabbing his bag and walking off the bus, freezing when his sleeve was grabbed. "Can...your mom drop me off?" He wanted to yell at Yamaguchi, ignoring him for a week then asking for a ride??

But he cared about Yamaguchi, he knew that Yamaguchis mother was a drunk who didn't care about her son. So he only nodded. "Sure, Yamaguchi," he opened the door to his mothers car, his mother grinning and calling out.

"Tadashi!!! Kei!!!" She smiled sweetly. "I missed both of you!!"

"I missed you aswell, ma," Tsukkishima buckled, putting his headphones on and turning on a playlist, tuning out the world.

"Hi, miss. Tsukkishima!" Yamaguchi smiled, before nustling against the car door, looking out the window.

It was an awkward ride home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dropping Yamaguchi off, Miss. Tsukkishima tapped her son's arm. He took his headphones off before flinching at his mothers immeditely loud voice.

"Whats going on with you and Tadashi?!"

"I confessed, he's straight, he think's I'm gross," Kei started to put his headphones back on.

"Oh, Kei...I'm so sorry, I didn't know...you two would be such a cute couple,"

"Sure, mom," Kei finally put his headphones back on, feeling his phone buzz.

My side hoes

Kuroo: heyyy  
Bokuto: hey hey hey!!

Tsukkishima: Why am I here?

Bokuto: cause we love you 🥺  
Kuroo: you're my side hoe  
Kuroo: don't tell kenma

Tsukkishima added: Kenma

Kenma: kuroo

Kuroo removed: Kenma

Bokuto: anyways, i wanted to see how things went with tadashi, my little crow!

Tsukkishima: bad

Bokuto: im sorry bro 

Kuroo: bro maybe we should go cheer him up

Bokuto: bro im tired and dont wanna  
Bokuto: WAIT TSUKKI PRETEND YOU DIDNT SEE THAT

Tsukkishima left the group chat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was confused to see the inseprable duo...seprated. One of the teachers even approached Yamaguchi and asked if everything was alright. He smiled and nodded.

He felt like a little kid again, without Tsukkishima he was vulnerable, easy to be bullied. He was so scared...

He thought about it...Tsukkishima loved him. Gosh, his best friend.

He couldn't think of a single instance when Tsukki acted like he loved him. He was always so bitter, so mean, so cold.

Whenever Yamaguchi was cold he had a made a habit of stealing Tsukki's jacket. Thats what thrown him off gaurd when he opened his gym bag to change, seeing the extra large jacket folded up neatly. He cautiously lifted it, hugging it close. The scent of strawberry shortcake filling his nose. Tsukki's scent.

He shoved the jacket back into his bag with slight panic. He had to return it....after practice. He would after practice.

Practice went...more awkward the usual. He noticed that Tsukkishima was quiet, no snarky remarks. When pratice ended he left so quickly that Yamaguchi struggled to catch up. "Tsukki!!" He ran after him, grateful that Tsukkishima wasn't much of a runner, holding out the jacket. "I forgot to-"

"You always forget to give it back," Tsukkishima scolded, "Did you bring your own? Its freezing out here,"

"No..." Yamaguchi looked down, before his attention shot up as the jacket was thrown at him.

"Then keep it, before you get sick,"

Tsukkishima had left so quickly...Yamaguchi just stared and stood there.

"You're gonna catch a cold, put on the jacket," Yamaguchi jumped a bit, looking down and seeing Yachi. Grinning brightly, she had a thermos between her gloved hands, a curl of steam coming off of the top as she took a sip. "I brought some hot chocolate...wanna sip?"

"No thanks!" Yamaguchi scrambled to put the jacket on, zipping it up. Yachi giggled softly as she put the cap on her thermos.

"So...whats been up with you and Tsukkishima?" She started to walk, Yamaguchi following.

"Nothing- just...." Yamaguchi shrugged, not finishing the statement.

"Oh, well...if you feel lonely, come talk to me!" Yachi smiled brightly. "Bye, Tadashi!"

"Bye, Yachi..." Yamaguchi waved, tilting his head.

Tsukkishima has never called him Tadashi before...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tsukkishima never really noticed before, but it seemed like Yamaguchi was always by his side. Now that he wasn't...he felt alone. He walked to school alone, ate lunch alone, practiced alone, walked home alone. For once he actually played music through his headphones, the music was a friend. It talked and Tsukki listened. Just like he listened to Yamaguchi, even when Yamaguchi was sure he wasn't listening.

Speaking of, it seemed Yamaguchi didn't need Tsukkishima nearly as much as Tsukkishima needed Yamaguchi. He and Yachi had talked during practice and walked to school together and ate lunch together.

Yamaguchi had finally remembered his jacket, but he didn't wear it. Yachi did. He wore a different jacket, and one morning, Tsukkishimas found his on his front door step, with a letter. 'Found mine! - Y.T' He put on, only to take it off quickly, it smelled like Yamaguchi, like cinnamon and smiles. It made him miss him even more. 

He decided that enough was enough, today he was going to apologize and try to get his friend back, even if it means he has to put his feelings aside. He walked out after practice, rubbing his arms softly, he really should wear a jacket. He looked for Yamaguchi, spotting him around the corner of the building, he started to call out for him before seeing Yachi walk over shyly. 

He didn't really mean to eavesdrop, but he did, watching as Yachi handed Yamaguchi a pretty pink note, her face all red, Yamaguchis face soon turned a similar shade, he stammered, before nodding. "I think I like you too, Yachi," Tsukki felt his stomach flip and quickly left, hyperventaliating as his eyes filled with tears and he clenched his heart. He didn't know what to do, everything felt bad everything hurt.

He ended up in the alleyway, between a 7/11 and a boba shop. He sat down, hugging his knees and letting tears stream down his face.

He heard the sound of old tennis shoes hitting wet pavement, the familar obnixously loud voice and disgusting gremlin like laughter.

"Did we really have to go all the way to this 7/11?"

"The other ones didn't have cherry icees!! Kenma only likes cherry icees!!"

"You know what Kenma doesn't like?"

"Bokuto no-"

"You," There was a sound of someone who had just gotten hit in the gut very hard. Tsukkishima wiped his eyes and stood up, acting as if he was just walking by.

"Kuroo, Bokuto, why are you over here?" He asked, hoping neither of them noticed how his voice shook.

Bokuto didn't notice, replying smoothtly. "Trying to get Kenma to date Kuroo again-"

Kuroo noticed and crossed his arms. "What's wrong with you, saltshaker? You've been ignoring my texts and everything," There was a quiet moment before Tsukkishima shrugged.

"What's wrong with you? This is like the third time Kenmas broke up with you,"

"I always win him back!!" Kuroo whined, the trio walking into the 7/11.

As Bokuto got distracted in the snack isle Kuroo and Tsukkishima were left alone.

"Did Yamaguchi find someone else?" Tsukkishima nodded, about to say something before he felt Bokuto hanging off his shoulders.

"They have strawberry shortcake here!! I love 7/11!" He handed the sweet to Tsukkishima along with money, Kuroo patted him on the back.

"Wanna spend the night with us?"

He agreed, hoping the elders would cheer him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sleepover with Tsukki- oya!" Bokuto ate his own sour gummies as he skipped, humming softly as he force fed one to Tsukkishima. 

"Oya oya," Kuroo mumbled in agreeance. "You think this will work on Kenma?"

"He finds your existence annoying and irresitable at the same time so, probably!" Bokuto giggled happily, "Let me have a tiny sip of the icee, Kenma won't know-"

"Bokuto no-" Kuroo held the spiky hair boy back, looking to Tsukkishima for assitance.

Expect, Tsukki wasn't paying attention, he was staring at his feet as he walked. Kuroo flicked Bokutos head, gesturing towards him, Bokuto walked around, throwing his arm around Tsukkishimas shoulders.

"What's got you downnnn?"

"Yamaguchi," Tsukkishima mumbled. "He and Yachi..."

"That first year manager?" Kuroo questioned, Tsukkishima nodding.

"I miss my best friend,"

"I know-"

"No, you don't, Kuroo, everytime you loose your best friend its fixed over an icee, this is the first time I've lost him, and he...doesn't need me back as much as I need him," Tsukkishima pushed Bokuto off of him.

"Hey, Tsukki, don't freak out," Kuroo frowned. "It's gonna be okay, once we get to my place we can help you get your friend back,"

"Really?"

"Sure thing,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo was still in the dog house, even after gifting the slushie to Kenma. He pouted and whined but eventually left after a kiss on the cheek from Kenma.

Kuroo pouted as they walked back to his place, Bokuto half-heartdly comforting him before giving up and hanging off of Tsukkishima, almost dragging him to the ground.

"Tsukkki- I wanna help you with your relationship now!" Bokuto whined, falling to the ground with a 'hmph'

"I don't have a relationship,"

"You have a friendship which could be a relationship!" Bokuto stood up, latching his arm through Tsukkishimas. "Look, I'm a people person, I know Yamaguchi has feelings for you too, Tsukki!! He just hasn't accepeted it, so you need to go wow your best friend into falling for you!!" Tsukkishima gave Bokuto a skeptical look.

"I'm not going to listen to a crazy owl," He muttered, pushing him away.

...Nobody needed to know he was going to listen to Bokuto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukkishima tried for a few days to think of something, each day seeing Yachi and Yamaguchi get closer and closer. How was he to know that Yamaguchi was secretly terrified? How was he to know that his best friend wanted him back too?

Practice ended, Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima were the last two in the gym, Yachi having something to do.

Tsukkishima put the mop up, hearing Yamaguchis slow shy steps, he took a deep breath before speaking. "Tadashi," He could hear Yamaguchi froze, his sneakers squeaking against the clean floor.

"Y-Yeah, Tsukki?" He chirped, voice shaky, hands clinging the too small jacket he was wearing.

"I'm so sorry," Tsukkishima leaned his head against the cool wall, closing his eyes, he couldn't see Yamaguchi, he didn't know what to expect. "I-"

"Tsukki," He was a bit shocked when he felt the soft touch on his shoulder. "Don't apologize...I'm sorry, I wasn't....I was wrong,"

Tsukkishima turned around, scoffing a bit when he saw Yamaguchis lip quivering, he was going to cry.

"Hey," He hugged Yamaguchi close, "Don't be upset...I know you didn't mean it,"

Their hands met, intwining as Yamaguchi snuggled into Tsukkishima's chest. A moment of quiet passed.

As you can imagine, Yamaguchi and Yachis little 'thing' ended. And Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima started a 'thing,'

Tsukkishima knew now, exactly how much he needed Yamaguchi.

(the end, i know this isn't as good but it's an earlier story of mine, I'll improve!)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, my name is greyson. i too am a fifteen year old boy who struggles with spelling fifteen.
> 
> jokes aside, this is my first ever official haikyuu fic! and of course, it must start with my favorite ship.
> 
> usually my stories are no more then twenty chapters so this wont be long, but i plan on using this to practice a new writing style and have longer chapters. this is a prologue so it is short but usual chapters will be longer.
> 
> im not very aesthetically pleasing, so do forgive me.
> 
> but, anyways, enjoy: 'i know' a tsukkishima x yamaguchi fanfiction.
> 
> This is copied from my Wattpad boy-brain, theres so much more content and im so much more active there!


End file.
